


【83】昭昭

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 古风AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 古风AU  恩怨纠葛中的爱恨情仇~主cp：澈×特副cp：赫×海  源×声





	1. Chapter 1

00  
我心昭昭，永不肯休。

01  
“大人！急报——”  
“说！”  
“事成了大人！右相已死，李氏直系子弟也已除尽……右相一脉已断！从此再无人能与您分庭抗礼！”  
“此话当真？不——再派人去探探究竟，务必确保李氏老贼和他那两个子嗣……绝无生机！”  
“是！”

延顺十四年，崔氏王朝清廉爱民的右相满门于一夜间被屠戮殆尽，无一生还。一时间朝野内外人人自危。  
当今圣上同样大为震怒，派出手下最为精锐的暗卫参与调查，却也一直未寻到幕后黑手。右相灭门案终是成为了一桩悬而未决的疑案。  
多年后，表面平静的湖泊下，暗潮仍旧汹涌。  
殊不知，朝野间正凝起黑色风暴，将以摧枯拉朽之势席卷这腐朽的崔氏王朝。

02  
“师兄，一会儿我们下山玩吧……”李东海挂上乖巧猫咪笑，晃着朴正洙的手臂软软地撒娇，“师傅今天又闭关了也不会知道，你就当是陪陪我嘛！”  
“不行啊东海……”朴正洙无奈地拖着像小尾巴一样挂在身上的李东海往外走，步履不停，“师傅闭关了也不行——你又忘了你上次下山都发生了什么吗？前几日心疾复发有多难受你也已经忘了？”  
“……哎呀，师兄你真的好烦！不去就不去嘛为什么又拿那件事来说！”不仅撒娇失败还轻易被戳到了痛处，李东海哼了一声以表达自己的深深不满：“不去就不去，那我就自己下山！”  
说罢李东海丢下了方才还紧紧抱着的朴正洙手臂，扭头气冲冲地就往山下冲去。  
“唉……”朴正洙瞧着那个正迅速往后山掠去的瘦弱背影摇了摇头，无奈地叹了一口气，刚想出声叫住打算溜下山的李东海让他别任性，一个人却悄然自身后凑了过来、在他身侧不远处站定，温声开口阻拦：“算了，他养病闷了这么久，就让他下山转转吧。别担心，正洙——今天我和他一起去，我会看好他的。”  
方才还悬着的心瞬间落下，心中担忧也卸去大半，朴正洙不自觉微微扬起一抹笑，侧头和来人对视，嘴上却不饶人，“算了吧你，每次下山都喝那么多酒……你还不如东海让我放心。”  
“——呀，你这人！”那人一顿，容光夺人明若桃花的凌厉眉眼潇洒一挑，似悠悠春风的唇角含着笑，带着细微笑意鲜亮地骂，“我看东海说得一点没错，你真的好烦！”  
话音一落不再多言，那人姿态潇洒地同样飞身向前掠去，只有声音悠悠传来，“我走啦！”  
“嗯，带着东海你多注意阵法，路上小心……希澈。”  
朴正洙目送金希澈的身形飞速向前掠去，轻而易举就追上了李东海。微微一笑后又迅速敛了神色，朴正洙安静抬步离开。

“师兄……这都八年了，为什么正洙师兄还是不肯随我们下山啊？哪怕是随便转转也行啊。”李东海撅着嘴，气鼓鼓地揪着方才随便拔出来撒气的草。  
金希澈没好气地敲了敲他的头，“正洙自然有他自己的考量，你别看他宠你就总是因为这事缠着他啊。”  
“什么呀……”李东海一边捂着额头努力离这个总是欺负自己的顽劣师兄远一些，一边小声嘀咕，“还不是你总是在背地里鼓动我去找正洙师兄一起下山的吗……”  
可是难掩好奇，李东海又悄悄向金希澈靠了靠，忍住满腔腹诽装作乖巧，“哎师兄，正洙师兄从上山后就从来没有下过山吗？他干嘛把自己抓得这么紧、一点都不放松啊？这样的话他怎么找他那个……那个据说和我年纪差不多的弟弟？哦对了师兄，正洙师兄的弟弟究竟叫什么啊？也许我认识呢？”  
“呀李东海……你问题也太多了吧，”被李东海这番不停歇的问题吵得头昏脑涨，金希澈扶扶额，微微翻了个白眼，还不忘揉一把李东海毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜，“我以前无意间把正洙的情况对你说漏嘴，不是让你天天这样惦记的啊……”  
“你别……别揉我的头呀！”李东海被蹂躏着，气鼓鼓地敢怒不敢言，勉强才忍住了把手里抓着的草扔到大魔王头上的冲动，“我这不是在关心正洙师兄嘛！”  
嚷完又后悔，毕竟还没知道答案，李东海又挂起无往不利的乖巧微笑撒娇，“哎呀，师兄，好师兄，你就说一下嘛！说一下说一下。”  
“……”  
李东海在眼前一蹦一跳的实在闹腾，金希澈被吵得头昏脑胀，可是望着他那不染尘埃不知疾苦的澄澈双眼，不知怎地想起了朴正洙那总是平静无波的面容。面上仍旧笑骂如常，他心底却微微叹了一口气——  
那人丝毫不肯松懈，自然是因为……尚有满门一百多条人命的血海深仇未报，悬在心头不能松懈啊。还有他那个亲弟弟，这么多年不知是否得到庇护，也不知有无福气能在这险恶世道存活至今。  
不过至于他下没下过山……其实这么多年那人还是偷偷下过一次山的——只不过，为什么要告诉李东海这家伙？  
思及此，金希澈冲着李东海做了一个极其幼稚的挑衅鬼脸，“笨蛋，都说了正洙没下过山你还问，你是不是傻啊。而且正洙的弟弟叫什么，我知道也不告诉你，那是只有我和正洙知道的秘密——略略略！”

这个师兄怎么这么幼稚啊！忍不下去了！  
气急败坏地嗷了一声，李东海把手里一直紧紧攥着的草用力向仍旧做着鬼脸的金希澈扔去，却轻易就被他避开。可是越想越气，李东海紧紧追着金希澈挥舞着手臂，打算让他好好感受一下最近自己新学的掌法！  
只是，师门所有师兄弟中天资最好、武功最高的金希澈又怎么会被李东海这般细胳膊细腿赶上。他做着鬼脸逗人，还不忘捞一把差点落入诡谲阵法的李东海，以免他小命不保。  
逗了一会面皮薄不经逗的李东海，金希澈眼瞧着他额上出了薄汗，勉强达到了发汗的目的，又怕他刚稳定下来的心疾再次复发，干脆猿臂一展，捞过李东海夹在胳膊底下就加速往山下掠去，还不忘低头数落臂弯里眼中微露疲意的师弟，“唉，你真是太慢了，让你平日里偷懒不好好练功——等你自己下山怕是要等到下辈子了……来，师兄带你。”  
“希澈师兄……放下我！我都快成年了你还这样夹我！”李东海不服气被小瞧，也不满这样没面子的姿势，可是挣扎无果，最终李东海还是不得不老实伸出手抓紧金希澈的衣袍下摆替自己省劲。  
“……真的真的是最后一次哦！”

03  
夜已经深了，朴正洙握着写满繁琐阵法的古籍正仔细研读，突然窗沿上传来了清脆的敲击声——  
可算是回来了。  
无奈地摇摇头，朴正洙起身走到窗前将窗子推开，抬眼向外瞧去，不意外地看到金希澈正姿态潇洒地倒吊在屋檐下，看到自己后咧嘴一笑，收回了方才敲窗的手，一扭身就轻巧落地站定。  
也只有金希澈会这么晚了还敢这样叫自己。  
映着星辰微光和幽幽烛火，金希澈那素来凌厉傲然的眉眼看起来也万分温柔。一时沉默无言，可是气氛太好，朴正洙也不自觉地放轻了声音：“回来了？东海呢？”  
“我已经把他送回他房里了。今天刚巧撞上了庙会，给他高兴坏了。”金希澈挑挑眉，把一直背在身后的右手挽了个流畅华丽的剑花，炫耀邀功一般地递到朴正洙面前。  
看向他手中，朴正洙微怔——  
一串冰糖葫芦。  
也真是难为了他。从山下回来这一路这么远，还要看顾李东海，他竟然还能将这一串冰糖葫芦护得这么好、连灰尘都未沾染上。  
“我不喜欢吃这些的，”朴正洙面露无奈地小声念念，却最后还是含笑接下拿在手中，“你又胡闹。”  
正春风得意抿唇笑着的人笑意忽地一僵，对着这尤其不解风情又会煞风景的人翻了一个巨大的白眼，扭头就打算走，却又想到了什么犹豫着回身，面色微正，“今天东海又问我了，有关你的那些……事。”  
一瞬寂然，朴正洙却连笑意都没有变，仍旧不动声色含笑回视，慢慢道：“我的什么事？我有什么事？”

金希澈默然，凝视朴正洙毫无破绽的精致面容——他的练心大约又精进了。以前在提及此时，他的气息还会不可控地变得尖锐锋利，如今如此却已经能够勉强平和。  
可是心里纵横着的伤痕，却永远也练不平。金希澈知晓，这处其实还是，碰不得。  
金希澈默默回视，许久后才粲然一笑，看起来桀骜又嚣张，“没什么，他一直追着问我你有没有下过山，我就把你当年下山的那些糗事一五一十都告诉他了。”  
这人……都认识这么多年了，还是这么不正经！  
方才聚集的郁郁之气尽数散去，朴正洙哑然，许久后失笑，抬手向着他就是一弹，“呀！要不是为了你我会破例那一次吗？”  
金希澈恣肆一笑，随意一侧就避开了那道带着汹汹暗劲的气流，容姿瑰丽。

04  
当年啊，当年。  
当年，十一二岁的金希澈还是一个小小乞丐，无父无母居于破庙，食不果腹，靠着天生的伶俐机警才勉强谋生，却被感应天机下山寻觅佳徒的端宁上人寻到，带入师门。  
彼时，师门里除了先于他三个月拜师的朴正洙，再无他人。  
可是学武太累，加上门派里师徒三人，除了金希澈以外都是闷葫芦鲜少说话，本就不是坚定从师的金希澈没几天就觉得习武太过无聊、逐渐开始后悔，赌气吵着闹着非要下山——  
“学什么学，小爷不学了！”还是小小少年的金希澈皱着还未长开就已经容姿夺目的精致眉眼，怒气汹汹地一甩衣袍，冲过前院往门外跑去，“小爷要下山！”  
朴正洙小小一团端坐着，揣着手，忧心地望着他身形快速前掠，又望望身侧慈眉善目打坐的师傅，想要说些什么却又犹豫，便这样迟疑着。  
端宁上人只是微阖着眼打坐，面目祥和，“无碍。他是走是留，自有天意指引。”

也尚且还是个小小少年的朴正洙对师傅这通满含玄机的话只是一知半解，却也明白师傅大概是没打算管这个骄横的师弟。可是想起上山时在前山瞧见的那些大小阵法……  
始终放不下心，朴正洙却也不敢明着忤逆师傅，便只能寻了个借口，在夜间偷偷顺着方才金希澈选的路往山下快速奔去，在半山腰处寻了许久，果真找到了被阵法困得结结实实的金希澈。  
而从下午一直被困到晚上的金希澈已经从愤愤逐渐颓然，只是抱膝蹲在地上，委屈又恨恨地拔着地上的枯草，嘴里念念叨叨，“臭老头子……糟老头……”  
听到身后传来动静，金希澈警觉回头，却在看到朴正洙跌跌撞撞朝自己奔来时一怔——竟然是这个没说过几句话的“师兄”。  
金希澈愣了一会，在朴正洙奔到身前时才反应过来自己刚才这副狼狈又丢面子的落魄模样……全被他看光了！  
立马从地上一跃而起，金希澈别扭地望着他，又别扭地立刻别过头。  
朴正洙顾不上擦额头上的薄汗，也顾不上安慰正独自闹着别扭的金希澈，只是紧盯着地上的阵法仔细找起了生门。

半个时辰后，在朴正洙的引导下终于脱困的金希澈站在平地伸了个懒腰，感慨道：“啊——小爷终于出来了！”可是又忽地想起立在自己身侧默默无言的朴正洙，金希澈眼底又挂上警惕，恶声恶气地冲他开口：“干嘛？都现在了你干嘛出来找我？我和你又不熟！”  
金希澈可还记得随着师傅刚上山时看到他的那个兴奋劲呢！年纪相仿，还以为终于有伴了，结果这人躲在师傅身后，一脸怯生生，仿佛自己是什么恶霸一样！还不理会自己给他打的招呼！今天也一直到这个时候才来找自己！  
开玩笑！小爷金希澈什么时候受过这种气？超——记仇好吗！

朴正洙迎着金希澈那张装作凶恶的脸，瞧着他凌厉的眼，扭着手指，黯然又忐忑，许久后才鼓起勇气轻声开口，“……你是我唯一的朋友了。”  
——因为我已经失去了几乎所有重要的人。哪怕与你还没有熟悉起来，可是我不想连你也失去。

一直斜着眼、没有好脸色的金希澈闻言一愣。  
……朋友？  
还是生平第一次，有人把自己当成他的朋友。  
被一秒顺毛的金希澈心中浮起大片雀跃，心也砰砰作响，但他又自觉拉不下脸，只好扭捏又傲娇地看天，“那好吧……那我就原谅你啦！”  
朴正洙终于放心，用力地点了点头，满心欢喜地抿着唇笑了起来，“嗯！”  
这是金希澈上山数日后第一次瞧见朴正洙的笑靥。之前那样安静寡言的人忽然间露出这样鲜明笑意，直晃得金希澈一个恍惚。  
下一秒突然反应了过来，金希澈莫名微微涨红了脸，再一细想后一把抓住朴正洙的手就拉着他兴冲冲往山下走，“既然你把我当朋友，那我也就不叫你师兄了……正洙啊，陪我下山转一圈吧！小爷说了下山就一定要下次山，不能让糟老头子瞧不起我！”  
可、可是……  
朴正洙犹豫许久，才硬着头皮咬牙应下，“……好。”

自小混迹于市井中的金希澈自然是早就已经品过酒的，甚至小小年纪已经练出了不小的酒量，因此这番下山便迎着心底的恶趣味，灌了朴正洙那么半杯酒。  
朴正洙如何都推辞不过，便也只能苦着脸接了过来，小心饮下。  
金希澈笑嘻嘻撑着脑袋瞧着，本想着这不过半杯，应该不会如何。可哪知道这人……竟然那么不胜酒力，小半杯酒就被醉倒了！  
这下可好了，可真是——自己挖个坑埋了自己。  
金希澈只得老老实实地把朴正洙背在背上，一路骂骂咧咧地回师门。  
背上那平日里寡言的人，就算醉倒了也极为乖巧，倒是话变得挺多。朴正洙就那样安稳地趴在同是少年的金希澈那不甚宽阔的背上，小声嘟囔着些什么。  
金希澈喘着气，勉强听出他大概在说些什么“合”之类的，也不知道究竟在说什么。可金希澈撇撇嘴，累得想骂娘，“什么……什么合啊……不合！”  
背后的人趴在耳侧还在小声念念，金希澈接着听了下去。  
“盒……小盒……你在哪里啊，哥哥……嗝……哥哥好想你……哥哥没用，没能保护好你……嗝……”  
“母亲……嗝……母亲我好想你啊……父亲……别送我走……我不、我不走……”  
“别……别杀他们……呜……”  
终于不得不再次面对回忆最深处撕心裂肺的痛楚，朴正洙在朦胧中小声呜咽了起来。  
感受到脖颈传来的湿意，也终于听清他所说为何，金希澈的步履猛地一顿。默然站定许久无言，金希澈只得把朴正洙努力往上托了托、也努力背得更平稳，以尽力让他更舒服一些。  
相识尚短，也还未交心，自然也没有听他说过那些私事，不过倒是能从他慢吞吞的行为举止中瞧出他的满腹愁思。倒是没想到，竟在今日无意中撞破了他的满腔心事。  
朴正洙的周身气度和举止习惯，都昭示着他不可能出身像自己一样的平凡人家。再结合他早于自己三个月的拜师时间和方才他的那些话，以及差不多相同时点发生的那件无人不知的惊天凶案……  
心思通透的金希澈凭着直觉和猜测，已经隐隐明白了身后所背着的这个人的沉重背负和疼痛过往。  
当初的那件案子传得沸沸扬扬，金希澈独自在偏僻村落也有所耳闻，只不过传闻中所言是右相身死，所有的子嗣和亲眷也都未能幸免。不过达官贵族的子嗣姓名大多都鲜少对外透露，是以他认识朴正洙后也一直也不曾往这是右相之子的那个方向去猜。  
……没想到他白白软软的一团，看起来那样乖巧又胆小，却有着这样的沉重过往。  
金希澈心中少有地浮现怜惜，正胡思乱想间，却听到了背后这人小声地叫着自己名字，“……希……希澈……嗝……”  
金希澈不自觉中放缓了脚步，轻声应允，“……嗯？”  
“你别……嗝……别生师傅的气……他是个好……好师傅……”  
都醉了还操这么多心！  
心里恶狠狠地想，金希澈嘴上却不自主地放轻声音应他，“好，听你的，我不和他生气。”  
“嗝……你别……别走……”  
“……好。”  
就这样顶着深夜回了山，金希澈将已经哭累沉睡的朴正洙小心送回他房中，便垂头丧气地走到师傅门外认错。难得端宁上人过了丑时还燃着烛火打坐，此时见到这个颇有些脾气的弟子低头敲门请罚，没有吃惊也未打算惩治，只是和蔼又了然地冲他点了点头，“希澈啊，进来坐，和为师谈谈。”  
这一谈，就到了天将明。

朴正洙则是一夜好眠，第二日直接睡到了日上三竿。皱着眉坐起，他努力回忆着昨日喝酒后又发生了什么，却始终没有印象，一睁眼却瞧到高悬的太阳——完了！都这个点了还没给师傅请安！  
朴正洙瞬间惊出一身冷汗，一蹦而起随随便便收拾了自己就冲出了房门，却正撞上金希澈。那人挂着重重的黑眼圈却平静着脸，冲着自己道了一声早。朴正洙心下惊奇，有心想问问他昨天自己醉倒后是怎么回来的，心里却惦记着要去给师傅请安，也就只顾得上草草点了个头作为回礼。  
站在师傅房门口勉强整了整衣衫，朴正洙刚抬手想要敲门，屋里的端宁上人的声音已经传来，“进来吧，正洙。”  
朴正洙心中一紧，小心又忐忑地推门而入，拘谨地在师傅身前站定，“师傅……”  
“坐吧，正洙。”  
朴正洙话语一顿，只好先听话坐下，才咬咬牙向师傅坦诚，“我昨天晚上，去找了师……希澈，然后和他一起下山了一趟。还请师傅责罚！”  
端宁上人一直静静瞧着自己的大弟子，静到朴正洙微微惶恐时才温声开口，“无碍……希澈昨日把你带回来后已经尽数告诉我了。我已知晓。”  
朴正洙心下错愕，却轻轻舒了一口气，终于微微放心，一抬头却又撞上师傅温和却深邃的眼。朴正洙微微有所感悟——师傅是终于要和我谈……那件事了吗。  
朴正洙不自禁地微微发抖。  
“正洙啊，”端宁上人抬起手，轻轻抚了抚大弟子的头，“看你最近终于有了点生气，为师欣慰，也觉得是时候和你谈谈你们右相府的事了。”  
“右相一生为国为民，我辈敬仰。是以，故人把昏迷的你送上山托付给我时，思虑许久后我仍然破了例，收了你作为弟子。而你遭逢巨变一连大病数日，随后封闭内心，一个多月未曾开口讲话。”  
回忆起最为痛苦的那几个月，朴正洙眼中渐渐噙住泪水。  
“你形色凄凄，日日不得安眠，我便也不忍心再对你增添烦心折磨——是以直至今日我才决定与你细谈。”  
“世人遭逢巨变，大多想要逃避，不想面对。右相夫妇拼死将你与你弟弟送出，定也是想让你们能够平安长大，活下去。”  
“是以，你现在面临着一个选择。如若你想要抛弃过往，不愿被仇恨牵绊，为师可为你施针封住记忆，忘却前生——当然，你也可以选择背负起仇恨，选择报仇。”  
“右相府的遭遇为师也深感叹惋，只是我曾应承过故人，不干预世事，不踏足山下。是以，如果你选择承担责任，那么不论你是打算为父报仇，还是要寻找幼弟，为师都不能插手，你所能依靠的只有你自己。”  
“——你当如何选择？”

如何选择？  
其实从来都只有一个选择而已。  
朴正洙垂着头，静静落下一滴泪。  
躲了这许久也从来不提起，是想要逃避现实，是不愿接受也不愿面对这父母双亡、幼弟失散的彻骨之痛。可是心底撕心裂肺的痛楚始终在跳动着，提醒自己——  
家门一百多条人命的血海深仇，不容逃避。  
而且右相府，从不出贪生怕死的孬种。  
眼前划过所有人的面庞，父亲、母亲、忠叔、闻姨……一刻也未曾休的复仇之心越燃越旺，朴正洙握紧了拳，指甲深深扎入掌心，声音却轻轻：“我要报仇。”  
那些让自己家破人亡的罪魁祸首还逍遥人间，如何能不报仇呢？只有食其骨、吮其血，挫骨扬灰，才足以解自己的心头之恨、慰父母在天之灵！  
自此我会斩断所有懦弱犹豫，杀死旧我，从此只为了复仇而活。  
没有回头路了。

端宁上人看着如其父般铮铮铁骨的大弟子，眼底划过一丝欣慰和赞赏，“好。不愧是右相悉心培育、寄以厚望的长子。你虽身子根骨和武学天赋不如希澈那样绝佳，却也极为上乘，且我观你在阵法方面天资聪绝，假以时日，江湖会知晓你的名字。”他捋了捋胡须，“既然选择了最难的路，就此，不论何因，直至出师你都再不能下山。此案幕后黑手权倾朝野，便是圣上也未曾从中寻到线索证据，你们兄弟两个又年幼无势，切勿以卵击石。”  
“在你真正有立足自保之力之前，下山入世也无济于事，反而会将你兄弟两个侥幸存活的事实透露给你的敌仇。如今名义上已死、于江湖绝迹，对你们才是最好的保护。”  
朴正洙终于发觉，猛地抬头，声音颤颤，“师傅！您是说……我弟弟……我弟弟他……”  
端宁上人高深一笑，“是的，我已推演过——虽与你失散，但他还活着，且自有机缘。等时机到时，你们自会重逢。且随我专心修炼吧。”  
朴正洙心中一荡却又收住，面容坚定果决，“是！”

门外，金希澈始终静静听着。

05  
岁月匆匆一瞬至今。  
八年过去，金希澈身形早已抽条，幼时就透露出隐隐绝色的面容也早已长开，衣袍翩翩俊逸又潇洒，只有说起话来仍如八年前那般跳脱不羁。  
这么带着李东海一来一回，就连金希澈也有些许疲惫。他抓了抓头发撇撇嘴，故意拉长了声音打趣朴正洙，“唉……其实我没有把你当年一杯就倒的糗事告诉李东海。毕竟，哪能出卖我们朴、师、兄、啊。”  
又抬头望了望月色，金希澈微微打了个哈欠，随意伸了个懒腰，“夜深了，我回房睡了，你也早点休息。”  
“……嗯。”

回到房中，朴正洙一手还举着冰糖葫芦。沉沉凝视着手中所握，恍惚间心中一痛。半响，朴正洙自嘲地笑了，然后将其漠然丢在一旁。  
犹记得，幼时自己也很爱吃这冰糖葫芦外的甜蜜糖衣，会在忠叔的掩护下偷溜到街上买个两串，与幼弟一起，自己一颗幼弟一颗，吃得满脸狼藉。当然有时也会被母亲撞见，气得母亲板着脸叉着腰，揪着自己和弟弟的耳朵骂馋猫。那个时候自己和弟弟总会跑去抱住父亲的腿撒娇求救，而刚下朝的父亲总是会卸下疲惫，和蔼地摸摸自己的头。  
那时多好啊——尚能在父母膝下承欢，无忧无虑地不必知人间疾苦。  
然后就是……一夜间，天地翻覆。自此再无年少风发意气，只余刻骨仇恨萦绕余生。  
这人生着实太苦，就是身披糖衣也渡不过……  
便再也不吃。

不过所幸，如今在这静谧山上，有师傅，有师弟们，有捣蛋鬼李东海，还有……他。  
朴正洙不自觉笑了笑。  
这滚滚红尘，还算有幸能尝得些许温暖。

06  
月余后，李东海趁着朴正洙和金希澈分别指导其余师兄弟练习，便自己抽了空偷偷又溜下了山。  
山下城中却热热闹闹，茶坊间众人交头接耳啧啧称奇。李东海好奇得很，便笑眯眯凑到一个相熟的大爷处打听是为何。  
“李叔，好久不见啦！”  
“呦！东海！来来来，来坐，品品李叔今天沏的茶！”李大爷惊喜地拉过李东海，给他满上茶，“你可好久没来李叔这里了。”  
“谢谢李叔。”李东海抿着唇笑，甜蜜又乖巧，“对了，李叔……大家都在说什么呀？”  
“哎呦，你还没听说呐——八年前惨遭灭门的右相府你总该知道吧！这么多年来一直都以为没人幸存，前几日才知，原来右相府的二公子逃过一劫，如今痊愈了，拜在了左相府门下呐！”  
“——啊？”

“师兄师兄！”李东海气喘吁吁地奔到金希澈面前，眉飞色舞，“我刚才在山下听到一个大消息！”  
“先停，李东海，”金希澈小眼神阴测测，斜睨着这个竟敢又背地里偷偷下山的家伙，“你怎么又偷偷下山了？”  
“哎……那不重要！你知道我在山下听说了什么嘛！”李东海心虚，大声嚷嚷着努力扯开话题，“原来右相府的二公子当年没死，现在又出现了，听说拜在了左相门下呢！”  
金希澈一怔，陡然色变，还没说话时身后就传来了瓷碗坠落碎裂的声音。  
金希澈和李东海双双回头，只见到朴正洙苍白着脸，眉目怔怔，像是凝神瞧来，又像是落在虚空。  
李东海满脸疑惑，金希澈却心下了然。他也不解释，只是缓步踱到朴正洙身侧，轻轻捏了捏他僵硬的肩膀，却在心底径自叹了口气。  
看来，在山上这样无拘无束的肆意日子，快要到头了。

“……要起风了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古风AU 恩怨纠葛中的爱恨情仇~
> 
> 主cp：澈×特  
副cp：赫×海 源×声

07  
“你打算何时出师下山？”  
“……还不是时候。”  
“此消息既能如此广为人知，定真是你弟弟。”  
“正是因为如此迅疾就传到人尽皆知，未必不是有心人对当初起了疑心，如今为了借此引我出现。况且你我跟随师傅至今，尚且还不敢言学成，是以……还不到下山的时候。”  
“好。不过……东海已知。”  
“无碍，左右到了这个时候，我的身世……其实也没有什么再瞒着的必要。不过东海他自小就受天疾所苦，着实不该再因我劳心。你要是有时间了……就帮我劝劝他，他最听你的话。”  
“嗯，当然。”  
朴正洙终于舍得收回一直投于悠远飘渺处的幽幽目光，凝望一直立于自己身侧陪伴着的金希澈，许久后才悠悠叹了口气，将额头轻轻抵在他的肩头，“幸好……幸好还有你陪着我。”  
落花悠悠，两心愁。

心在静默中猛地砰跳起来，金希澈没预料到他这突然的靠近，方才还没说出口的宽慰话语也尽数咽下，脑中飘飘，心里却只想把这片刻再拉长一些。僵硬地挺直腰板，金希澈也将自己的肩努力展平、想要给这难得在自己面前露出倦意的人哪怕是片刻的栖身之处。  
可是还未等金希澈悄悄变换姿势，正巧前庭传来了师弟找人的叫声，朴正洙一瞬收起方才的疲惫模样，挺直了腰，又挂上了往日里的温柔疏离面具。冲着金希澈微笑抿唇示意后，朴正洙就背手抬步，向着前庭走去，衣角拂过门廊。  
金希澈满心悻悻却又无可奈何，只好默默跟上，却只是盯着前方奔去忙碌的朴正洙，看他那自从听说了这正在世间传扬的消息后就一直微微蹙起的沉云凝雾眉峰，只觉得胸腔内肋骨间也仿佛堆砌起如霜愁意，层层叠叠盘旋缭绕，最终也只倾泻出悠悠一声叹息。

我自然是要陪着你，我也自然会帮你。不论是如今，还是以后。不论出于当年对师傅的承诺，还是出自我对你的……心。  
当年将醉酒的你安放于屋内，我自己寻至师傅门前请罚。师傅那时仍旧微阖着眼、看起来空渺又静谧，不提其他只是唤我，“希澈啊。”  
师傅是真正有大神通的人，那时就看出了我隐约中已知晓你的身世。虽然那老头子后来告诉你说他不能在你的复仇路上给予丝毫帮扶，不过你也知道，他是个心软的好师傅——他让我，给了他一份承诺。于是，我承诺我会助你达成心愿。  
当然，也是我自愿的。  
于是，那夜我与师傅达成约定：自那之后我会与你一同在山上安心修炼，也会替师傅观察你的练心到了几何。且，在你练心功成圆满之前，我不能助你出师下山，也不得助你报仇雪恨。  
是以，这些年来我一直花言巧语诱你下山，或者放任李东海百般缠你，就是为了考验你，是否真的能够信守与师傅那从不下山的承诺，也是为了看你，是否已经练出琉璃浑圆心境。因为这是，我对师傅的承诺。  
所幸，你一直都这样心智坚定的人，温柔拨开了包括来自于我的所有干扰，也给了我坚定站在你身后助你的机会。  
正洙啊，你在我还对你心存戒心的时候就不惧我的冷漠将我视作朋友，所以，我金希澈是那般义气当头的人，你的心愿自然也就是我的心愿——我自当倾尽全力助你。  
可是这些年来，我看你从浑噩茫然到自虐般奋发努力，一刻都不曾停歇也不曾松懈，将自己的心弦绷紧。于是我不由得开始忧心，我怕复仇这件事，会一点一点把你彻底……压垮。  
我是孤儿，也曾是乞丐，自然在很小就习惯了独自谋生。在那些艰难填腹的岁月里我不曾忌恨过我那未曾谋面的父母，如今当然也未曾想过要找到他们。反正这人生，不过是一个人过、一个人活——既然我这般生来就与他们无缘，所以我不强求。  
后来与你相识，也被师傅爱护，我的孤独天地才逐渐展延数寸。哦，这其中最多还能再囊括一个李东海——哪怕如今师门中师弟越来越多，但其实说到底，我只在乎你们几个。  
这样的我，的确不能将你的沉重背负感同身受。你说我不懂你也好，说我私心太重也罢，但我心中只想让你，能够卸下背负，快乐一些。  
因为在我知晓你的身世后，在与你的相处中，我的心，就逐渐不为我所控。不……或者说，在我背着你回山、又心甘情愿为了你留下，在我对你心生怜惜的那一刻，我其实已经隐隐知道——我完了。  
我对你动了心。  
这七八年过去，你我作为师门中最早入门的两个弟子，一起钻研阵法，一起习武修身，一起代替师傅培养师弟们。这般日日朝夕相处，你便在我刻意纵容下，在我的这颗石头心中深深扎了根，纵横交错，谁都擦不掉。  
我也不允许任何人，伤及你。  
可这些年，虽然你始终在我身侧微笑颔首，言笑晏晏，我却始终都不敢……抬步追逐。

“李东海，”金希澈走到正低头研究药物的李东海身侧，顺手揉了揉他的头，慢慢悠悠低头奚落他，“这么多年过去，你终于知道了正洙的弟弟是谁，这下可算满意了吧？”  
“哎呀！”李东海脑门一炸，气鼓鼓地打开了金希澈正肆意在自己头上作乱的手，“师兄你怎么又揉我的头！”  
看金希澈无所谓地冲自己耸肩，李东海也又垮下小脸蛋，愁眉苦脸小大人一般叹了口气，“我之前不知道师兄是……右相之子啦……我还以为师兄只出身于哪个弄丢了幺子的普通人家，我哪知道那个二公子就是他的弟弟……”  
“我要是知道的话，怎么可能……还总是戳师兄的伤心事……”李东海低着头，沮丧地扣手嘟囔，“以后我都不会说啦……正洙师兄天天够烦恼了，我不想让他再因为我分心。”  
“算你明白！”金希澈敲了敲手底下的小脑袋。  
李东海捂着脑袋怒冲冲抬首——敲敲敲你还敲，天天就知道欺负我！一会我就去你的碗里下泻药！  
金希澈读懂了李东海眼神中的小心思，危险地眯起了眼睛。  
李东海一秒钟偃旗息鼓。算了，斗不过这个魔王。  
不过……李东海转眼就又想起了什么，眼珠子咕噜一转，跳了起来飞扑到金希澈背上，蹭着他疯狂撒娇，“希澈师兄，我想吃冰糖葫芦！”  
唇边勾起宠溺的柔和弧度，金希澈伸出手，把这个唯一敢这样在自己背上闹腾的小兔崽子背稳，嘴上却不留情，“吃什么吃——没有。”  
李东海勒着金希澈用力晃，不满地嚷嚷，“师兄你可真偏心！正洙师兄他都不爱吃冰糖葫芦可是你次次举着糖葫芦带回来给他！我这么爱吃可是你从来不理！你真偏心！”  
眼见着成功把话题拉了过来，李东海抿着唇笑眯眯，奶里奶气故作疑问，“师兄，我的好师兄……你还不打算向正洙师兄表白吗？”

金希澈猝不及防听到这样一句，只觉得头皮一炸，“呀！”  
天不怕地不怕但附近山头人见人惧的金希澈，双颊迅速染上淡淡红晕，仿佛是上好的玉璧被染上了霞色，又仿佛万里雪山映上容光。可这人却色厉内荏气急败，手臂一动就打算把背上天天变着花煽风点火的小兔崽子甩下来，“李东海！你、你说什么呢！”  
“我没说什么呀，我不就是在说师兄你的心事嘛！”李东海预料到这个傲娇师兄的打算，得意地径自先一步从他背上跳了下来，还摩挲着下颌满意地凑过去观察他的神色，摇头晃脑人小鬼大，“正洙师兄明显也喜欢你！要我说呀，师兄你就要拿出你的气度，勇敢冲呀！”  
金希澈恶狠狠地把这个小脑袋推远一些，又别扭地收回了手挠了挠自己的头，神色动摇又迟疑，“那怎么办，那……那我试试？”  
“冲吧，希澈师兄！”李东海满面正色握拳点头，“拿下正洙师兄，用你的宽阔胸膛抚慰他的伤痛！师弟我永远是你坚实的后盾！”

08  
从此，宗门的师兄弟们在枯燥的日常修习练武之余，有了新的消遣——金师兄终于一改往日含蓄、正式开始追求朴师兄，自己等人也终于可以光明正大地观赏师门里两位师兄早就浮于表面却又一直避而不谈的这番花样情趣了。  
其实这两个人这么多年以来那些弯弯绕绕的小心思，除了心思透亮的李东海能察觉，师门里其他一个比一个机灵的师弟们也自然都能看出来：这两个师兄肯定对彼此有意，毕竟眼神最骗不得人。  
朴师兄细致和蔼又滴水不漏，唯有在金师兄面前才会偶尔耍些许少年稚气；金师兄就更不用说了——大魔头唯独在朴师兄面前才会收敛锐气，显露几分体贴温柔。  
且不说其他，就拿最近右相府二公子现世的这件事来说。  
虽说朴师兄始终信守对师傅的诺言在出师前从不踏足山下，可是如今分别多年的弟弟一朝出现，又偏偏不能亲自去看看他过得怎样……朴师兄虽嘴上不提、也基本将心中对亲弟弟的担忧和想念尽数隐藏，心里又如何能够做到真的不惦记。  
师门师兄弟多年以来亲如一家，其他师弟们当然心疼朴师兄的苦、也理解他的难，却也纷纷无力为其分忧，无计可施。  
可只有金希澈师兄不同——原先一直隔两个月才背着师傅偷偷溜下山一次的他，忽地宁肯顶着师傅惩戒也要隔两天往山下跑一次，朴师兄也拦不住。  
其他师弟敬佩不已——顶着受罚也要这么奔波，还能因为什么？当然是因为爱情啊！

这许多次的下山里，金希澈倒是没白受罚。他不仅把山下城中有关那位右相府二公子的大小消息都搜刮听尽，甚至还千方百计托关系寻到了一幅出自京中名手的那二公子的画像带了回来。  
金希澈悄悄将画卷和纸条递给朴正洙时，还在其中暗自添了数支自配的安魂香——这是不修医道的金希澈所唯一擅长的药品。  
看着那人眼下熟悉的浓浓暗影，金希澈就知道，他肯定又开始彻夜不能寐了。金希澈叹着气去替他配香，心里幽幽埋怨这人总是不肯有丝毫的示弱、也从来丝毫不肯说，更不肯主动依赖自己……直让自己担忧。  
朴正洙总是温柔又略显客气地抿着唇认真道谢，然后就在众目睽睽之下被金希澈从身后亲昵地半搂着、捏着脸抱怨总是太过疏离。  
等到夜深人静回到房中时，朴正洙才点起一支那香，并在熟悉香味的笼罩下独自凝视那画像上的年轻男人，又或者说是青年——那冷峻凌厉的轮廓中隐隐透出熟悉的眉眼模样，紧紧抿起的唇，挑起的眉与低垂的眼，看起来却是十足的冷峻凉薄。  
算起来，小盒今年也17岁了。  
这么多年过去，当年那个跌跌撞撞跟在身后撒娇的宝贝弟弟，到底也是长大了。可自己这样与他阔别多年，如今甚至连去见他一面都不能。  
朴正洙安静凝望着终于得以一见的弟弟画像，目中慰藉又难安。千言万语也如同滚烫的铁水，翻滚不息，将心底烫出万千永不愈合的伤口。  
许久后，朴正洙合上画卷将其抵在前额，就仿佛弟弟正在面前。他微微阖眼，只悠悠一声叹息。

这些年来，金师兄从来只可能在事关朴师兄时才会愿意这般不辞劳苦，不论大小。而朴师兄虽也说了数次尚且无心，日常看起来一板一眼地好似是真，可怎么看都更像是因心中羞涩才不肯承认。  
其他人挤眉弄眼凑在一旁瞧着热闹，也自然将这两个人这般暗中一追一逃的相处模式当做他们两个之间别扭的小小情趣，看得不亦乐乎。  
只有金希澈心里苦，恨不得捶胸顿足仰天长啸——什么鬼情趣啊！  
正洙滴水不漏，是真的一直都不肯回应我的心意啊！  
金希澈短短数秒回顾完自己的追逐路，不禁为自己的跌跌撞撞和那人的绝不配合抹一把辛酸泪。  
虽说帮着他解决心事是自己心甘情愿，并不是为了借此逼迫和渴求他在情感上给什么回应。可是那人这么多年来始终滴水不漏、恨不得从来都和自己划清了界限——就拿最近这事来说，朴正洙没少主动寻到自己，反复认真道谢，再轻声让自己不用这般来回辛苦奔波，还要顶替自己受师傅的罚。  
说到底，他还是不愿意承自己的情。  
面对朴正洙给自己划下的那道清晰界限，金希澈每次都只能掩下心中苦涩、脸上却仍旧没个正形，嘴上有板有眼地一一应下，扭脸却又偷偷下山去了。  
——累就累点了，能让他稍稍宽心也是好的。

09  
金希澈烦恼，朴正洙也颇为困扰。  
如今小盒出现，还拜在左相门下，也是时候着手筹谋下山事宜了。  
师傅虽和蔼，可在有关武略和出师之事上从来不会纵容自己等人，万万钻不了空；下山后自己将要在刀尖上筹谋如何查明真相为家族报仇，虽可能有父亲旧部和门生的帮助，可对方势力太过庞大，自己稍有不慎都会万劫不复，自然也马虎不得。  
事关重大，一切皆当认真揣摩，所以朴正洙万万不敢于如今放纵自己，不敢动心。  
是不敢，也是不能。  
可那又是金希澈，是相互扶持近十年、最在意的人，若要让自己肆意伤害践踏这份情意，也是万万不能。  
朴正洙无可奈何，便只能逃，能逃一时是一时。

又是一日，金希澈悄悄下山又悄悄回来，去取一本费尽力气寻得的阵法孤本，还破天荒买了套白色生丝袍子回来。  
他寻到朴正洙，涨红着脸将手里的两件东西都递给他，“正洙，这个是你寻了很久的孤本，我托江湖朋友寻了很久终于寻来了。”金希澈脸更红了，抓着头发犹犹豫豫，“还有这个袍子，是我……”  
“对，是我托你帮我买的。”可那没说完的话突然被朴正洙截过，那人双目诚恳，满面感谢点头示意，“希澈啊，多谢你，辛苦了。”  
金希澈目瞪口呆，看着朴正洙向自己道谢后就轻描淡写悠悠离场，想阻拦又不知道该如何开口，郁闷又恼火。李东海跟在两人身后看了全程，眉眼乱飞嬉皮笑脸，幽幽唱着歌戳金希澈的心窝子，“哦……单身的人看着心上人，心里却唱着单身的歌。”  
唱得好听是真好听，气人也是真气人。  
金希澈满腔郁闷瞬间炼化成怒火，扭过脸把身后没来得及逃开的李东海夹在臂弯，可这小子仗着受宠还摇头晃脑，笑嘻嘻地无所畏惧。  
金希澈简直火冒三丈——乱出主意让自己丢脸也就算了，自己竟然还是不舍得收拾他！出息呢！  
那就，只能可怜别的倒霉蛋了。  
金希澈冷笑着扫视了一圈远远围观的其他师弟，在师弟们成鸟兽散之前恶狠狠开口，“除了李东海，其他所有人，基础训练加做三百组，做不完不许休息！”  
在一片哀鸿遍野中，李东海俏皮地吐着舌头被金希澈劫持走了。

到了后山，金希澈直接扔下李东海，闷闷盘膝而坐，拔着地上的枯草撒气。李东海也笑嘻嘻挨着坐下，撞了撞他的腿，又拔了根草叼在嘴里咬着，可还没开口，就被金希澈打断。  
金希澈气鼓鼓抓了一把草揉来揉去，“正洙也太过分了——明明是我主动买的衣服想送给他，他怎么能说是他拜托我的呢！那我可是挑了好久才挑好的，我要生气了！”  
李东海向后仰倒，把手臂放在头后枕着，叼着草嘟嘟囔囔：“正洙师兄是怕我们有意见吧，毕竟师兄你天天就知道给正洙师兄送东西，从玉簪到今天的衣服——连我都想闹了！”  
“天天就你不被罚，仗着心疾不能受累就到处煽风点火，你还想闹？”瞄一眼李东海，金希澈又一挺胸膛，理直气壮地瞪过去，“而且你闹个屁啊——我又不追你。”  
“知、道、啦，师兄你好啰嗦哦！”李东海拖长了声音，冲他做了个鬼脸，又有些疑惑，“可是师兄你怎么想起来送他衣服？我们师门都是统一白衣，你就算买了这个制式的生丝袍子，现在正洙师兄也只能压箱底放着看啊。”  
“这款是城里轻衣坊的最新款呢，花了我好多酒钱才抢下来的，要不是觉得正洙穿起来一定很好看我才不舍得买……”金希澈顾左右而言他地絮絮叨叨，眼神逐渐飘忽，看李东海始终紧盯自己满脸不信才不得不松口说实话：“好吧……主要还是因为我给我自己也买了件红色同质地的袍子。”  
李东海张大了嘴，恍然大悟——哇哦，这私心……要是正洙师兄知道了，怕是收都不会收。  
“你想想啊，等到我和正洙一起出师下山时，都换上这身衣服……”金希澈满目希冀地抬眼看天，还完全沉浸在自己的美妙幻想中，“看起来该有多么神仙眷侣！”  
想了想那个画面，李东海不由自主打了个寒颤，“正洙师兄面皮那么薄……师兄你醒醒！”  
“……你说的对，他脸皮薄，肯定不答应的。”金希澈一顿，垂头丧气又开始拔草，“唉……我这几个月送遍了东西，也不见他答应我。我都不知道要怎么办了。”  
“光送送东西就想打动我们正洙师兄？”李东海笑嘻嘻，坐起来用肩膀撞了撞他打趣道：“师兄你也太肤浅了！”  
“不都是你这崽子出的馊主意吗？”金希澈一秒气急败坏，捏着李东海的脸颊任他嗷嗷叫也不松手，“不是你说让我投其所好的吗！结果现在天下孤本都快被我掏空了，我还欠了一屁股人情债，也没把正洙追到手！”  
“咳咳……”李东海老实下来，嘟着嘴瓮里瓮气：“坚持住嘛，距离打动正洙师兄肯定不远了！难道说师兄你要放弃了？”  
金希澈叹了口气，又沉闷下来，“我也不知道……应该不会吧，”他松开李东海揉了揉自己的脸，“但我可能需要一段时间缓缓。”

朴正洙慢慢悠悠行至前山池边，此时四下无人，他终于卸下了面上一直挂着的轻描淡写，满眼温柔又无奈。  
这傻瓜，总是给自己单独送礼物，也不怕别的师弟艳羡记恨。  
轻轻抚摸着手中白色衣袍的精致金丝锁边，朴正洙目光中蕴着飘渺烟雾温柔弥漫，涛光一层一层涌上云端，转明，又渐灭。  
这光，接不得，也不得不灭。  
自己本就肉体凡心，这么多年来他始终在自己身边，一路相互扶持下来，便是打定主意要逃避他的心意，也早已经把他刻进灵魂最深处。  
可是，自己的心，六分绘权谋，三分是寻弟，只剩一分，堪堪能够分给这人间情欲、爱怒悲喜。  
在意又如何，心悦他……又能如何。  
这样的自己，又如何配得上他捧出的完完整整满腔情意？

朴正洙苍凉一笑——  
还不如，便从不踏足他的潇洒山河。

10  
“希澈，你在屋里吗？”朴正洙站在金希澈房门外轻轻敲敲门，温声细语地问：“东海说你不肯吃晚饭。”  
“我不饿！”金希澈还在生闷气，翻个身不想理会外面敲门的人。  
多大的人了，闹起脾气来还和小时候一模一样。朴正洙失笑，接着轻轻叩门，“那雪山酿呢？要喝吗？”  
屋中静默，朴正洙也不急，低头看着自己静静垂着的衣摆等着。  
果不其然，门在数秒后猛地从里拉开，朴正洙抬眼，毫不意外地看见金希澈黑着脸，只是迎着月色抿唇对他笑了笑，抬起手给他看自己拎着的两坛酒，微微挑眉，“我把之前酿的雪山酿挖出来了两坛，一起喝吗？”  
这人！明知道自己爱酒、尤其抵抗不了他酿的雪山酿，还偏偏每次都用这个做要挟！  
金希澈不得不咬牙切齿地给以酒为质的朴正洙让出路，在他进屋后狠狠关上了房门。

进了屋，朴正洙在正中间的木桌旁自顾自坐下，悠悠环视一周，只见衣服床铺都凌乱，不由得微微咋舌——房间都不愿意收拾，那今天是气得有些狠了。  
朴正洙安静收回目光，从桌子上取了杯子，就着幽幽烛火给金希澈和自己都酌酒一杯，先自顾自饮下，发出一声长叹，才抬头认真凝视金希澈。  
金希澈此时还在生闷气，也不理他，只气鼓鼓坐下，同样仰头一饮而尽，然后从他手里劈手夺下酒坛，又自倒了一杯。  
朴正洙微微一笑也不恼，抬手悠悠撑住颈侧，面上泛上一抹红晕——空腹喝酒有些猛了，一时有些晕。  
金希澈又自顾自喝下第二杯，此时才肯抬眼看朴正洙，一时间两人心中都复杂万分，相顾无言。  
朴正洙含笑看着金希澈，眼中波光氤氲，斜倚着举杯，“敬你——多谢你为我费心。那些孤本，我知道定然很难寻。”  
又是来与自己划清界限的。  
金希澈心里一紧，撇了撇嘴避开视线，许久后才闷闷道：“……不用。是我自己心甘情愿。”  
朴正洙略带蛮横地凑过去和金希澈碰了个杯，面容诚恳，“以后若需要我帮忙，尽管说。”  
金希澈深深望了一眼朴正洙。  
此时他终于隐隐有些动了真怒，可又不舍得破坏这难得的两人独处时光。勉强压住怒气，金希澈猛地饮了一杯，顿了一下才闷闷道：“你别总是这么生分。”  
朴正洙敏锐地感知到了他的情绪，自知方才有些失言惹了他不快，偏又贯会对他心软，只好笑笑又给他续了一杯酒，换了个话题，“这次的雪山酿饮起来如何？”仿佛打开了话匣子，朴正洙就着一杯一杯的酒温声道：“前两日我又给你酿了几坛酒，就埋在前山池边的树下。这次我换了个配方，你到时候尝尝，觉得有哪里不好就告诉我，我再想法子改进……”

金希澈微微抬眼，看对面红着脸说个不停的人，眸光深深。  
朴正洙平日里温和细致，大部分时间和自己相处时都是自己说得多，此时他絮絮叨叨、没有自己回应也说个不停，哪里有往日里的稳重模样。况且雪山酿是之前朴正洙特意为自己酿的，本就烈得很，他酒量小又喝得这么急……  
他醉了。  
哪怕金希澈还生着他的闷气，此时也只能无奈地叹了口气——自己独自别扭、独自生闷气有什么用？这人一杯一杯的，喝得倒是快活。  
朴正洙一直观察着金希澈，看见他叹气被逗得吃吃地笑，用自己拿杯子的手撞了一下他的肩，耍赖一般问他：“你……嗝，你怎么又叹气啊？不许……叹气！”  
看看自己被酒打湿的肩头，金希澈黑着脸，“你醉了！”  
“我……嗝……我没醉！”朴正洙眼中波光氤氲，急着证明一般探手去拿还没开启的另一坛酒，红红的脸带着点憨态，“我……我还能喝！”可醉后难以控制身形，朴正洙迷蒙着一个往后趔趄，差点从长椅上栽下来。  
金希澈赶紧伸手去护，却直接把醉鬼揽在怀里抱了个满怀。闻着怀里人熟悉的清冽香气混着醇厚酒气……金希澈一时愣住了。  
他很少能和他这么亲密。

朴正洙只觉得一阵天旋地转，头更晕了，扶着额头眨了眨眼，抬首却看见金希澈近在咫尺的面庞。对着金希澈望来的深沉眸光，朴正洙抿抿唇，点了点他的胸膛，“你怎么……不喝？”  
笑笑笑！这个醉鬼，不应许自己心意，偏还天天这样冲自己笑！  
金希澈满心气恼，可又觉得这样的朴正洙难得一见，心又不可控地柔软成一滩水。  
看这醉鬼眼中星光灼灼，暗含温柔春情，金希澈一个没忍住，扣住怀中人的下颌微微用力。醉鬼软糯顺从地抬头，懵懂地缓缓眨了眨眼睛，眸光大盛。  
随后瞳仁中一个身影放大——金希澈低头靠近、珍重地轻吻他的眼睫。  
方才还微微发着酒疯的醉鬼也若有所知一般地收了小动作，闭上眼睛安静不动，因为轻柔呼吸和温软痒意，眼睫簌簌地颤。  
金希澈感觉到了，只是小声喃喃哄着他：“正洙，别动……”  
请将这片刻的寂静，留予我。  
许久后金希澈才静默颔首，拉远自己的距离，努力按下胸膛中疯狂跳动的心，苦笑于哪怕是此时也没有勇气违背他的心意亲吻他的唇。  
但其实便是这般，也已经是自己逾矩了。  
朴正洙极为自律也鲜少喝酒，一年到头也只在年夜饭时和师傅敬一杯，更别说喝醉了——他上次喝醉好像还是当年随自己下山那次。今日他这样拿着酒前来，大约也是看自己赌气想要哄哄自己，结果自己却趁着他喝醉不自知时……  
往日里的自持仿佛喂了狗，金希澈侧过头苦笑一下，不敢看怀里人的表情，拍了拍他的后背让他赶紧从自己怀里起身，就打算随便找个借口尽早离开——哪怕这是自己房间。  
也总比直面他的拒绝和厌恶要好得多。

可是朴正洙起身，却轻笑一声，一推正打算往外走的金希澈，把他推到墙边按住，倾身就急急去寻他的唇、也不顾他是如何僵硬怔住——  
酒不醉人人自醉。  
朴正洙在缠绵的吻里轻笑，轻轻舔了舔唇下那翘起的唇珠和饱满的唇峰，不满于他的毫无回应。  
心跳得更快了，金希澈不敢置信地瞪大了双眼，不敢扶住、又不舍得推开，只得勉强忍住自己的渴望，含糊地唤他：“正、正洙！”  
朴正洙轻笑着捧住他的脸，柔软的舌头却如同一尾鲛鲤、狡猾地抓住了机会瞬间滑了进去，霸道地左右扫荡，辗转吮吸，把身前这努力想要唤醒自己的人的冷静自持也一同尽数击碎。  
金希澈畅快地叹息一声，终于接过主动权，一把搂紧朴正洙，手扣紧他的后颈将他狠狠向自己压下，唇舌更深地交融在一起，喉间发出难耐的低喘——明明还是初吻，却天赋异禀地擅长。  
金希澈得意地哼哼，朴正洙却因为这急切的吻而舌根微痛，忍不住闷哼一声，蹙着眉着急地去抽两人的腰带。  
金希澈感觉到了他手上的动作，又一次瞪大了双眼，微微后撤拉开与他的距离，一把抓住朴正洙即将得逞的手，急促地喘息着：“……正洙？”  
朴正洙的手心太过灼热，烧得金希澈的心一颤，想说的话也忘记了说。  
朴正洙与他认真对视，眼中星星闪闪，眼尾染上红晕。这今夜一直异常积极的人此时才微微放缓动作，凑过去趴在金希澈耳边，含了含他如玉耳垂，任凭暧昧氛围将金希澈的颈侧烧得通红：“都说了，我没醉。”  
——又或者说，的确是醉了。正是因为醉了才更对自己的处境更加一清二楚。  
此时正好，那就将自己初次的吻，给他，然后把自己，也给他。

这是压断金希澈理智之绳的最后一根稻草——  
什么世俗眼光、人伦纲常，与我何干？  
此时我想要，他又愿意给，那还更待何时？  
再不迟疑，金希澈失了气度、粗暴又霸道地压了上去，简直是撕扯一般地深吻着朴正洙，手臂揽在他的腰间一用力，就把朴正洙抱了起来。大步走到自己床边，随手一挥就把床铺上的东西七零八落地扫掉。  
朴正洙的手臂紧紧搂住金希澈的脖颈，热切地回应着他。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古风AU

11  
火，朴正洙只觉得浑身都燃起了火。  
正压在自己身上的人正忘情地吻着自己，手却正在肆意作乱。朴正洙眼中盈起一窝泪，在床上难捱地扭了扭，此刻却只想紧紧抱住他。  
师门中弟子们大多有不同的擅长之处，其中金希澈不仅在武学上天赋异禀，也尤其擅长机关建造，在研究时尤其喜欢设计些诡谲多诈的机关。  
当然偶尔也会翻车——研究时手指偶尔会被还未打磨细致的机关卡住，痛得金希澈只会嗷嗷叫。这时师门中最精于医道的李东海就会慢悠悠翻出一些用于润滑的精致药膏，幸灾乐祸地给他涂上。  
此时金希澈手指上就沾满了那样的药膏，正小心翼翼地往那处紧致又窄小的穴口里探去，手指撑开一层一层的褶皱，逐渐进入温软的深处。  
练武之人大多都能够很细致地控制自己的肌肉，可朴正洙此时痛得落泪也难以适应，肌肉不受控制地收缩绞紧、紧紧裹住那手指。  
金希澈看他如此难受着实心疼得紧，想要抽出手又被朴正洙拦住，实在进退两难。朴正洙抓住他撑在自己身侧的手臂深深喘息，尽力忽视后穴里正按压的手指，最后终于呜咽着瓮声瓮气地耍赖：“你亲亲我。”  
金希澈忍下自己的欲望，顺从地俯下身，温柔地亲吻着他、安慰着他，直到他终于轻声示意：“可以了……”  
金希澈又吻了吻他才起身，深吸一口气，扶着自己对准，然后缓缓推进。那里就算用手指扩张过也还是尤其紧致，金希澈被箍得生痛、头皮一层一层地发麻，更是不敢动。  
朴正洙也尤其痛——实打实进入的尺寸是刚才的手指根本无法比拟的。朴正洙蹙眉，闷声喘息着流下了滚烫的泪。  
这泪水烫得金希澈一个瑟缩，他低头去寻他的唇，哑声哄着：“怎地这么爱哭。”却也不为求个答案，金希澈随即将他的头紧紧按在自己心口就缓缓动了起来。朴正洙却挣开、一口咬住他的肩膀，可咬住也不舍得用力，只嗫嚅着、蜷曲着。  
金希澈微微吃痛，眼睛也红了起来，算着他大约适应了一些就开始动了起来。  
那人窝在身前脆弱又依赖的模样像极了他小时候还在流浪时养过的那只出生没多久的幼猫。金希澈心里一片温软，用当初唤猫的亲昵语气唤朴正洙：“宝。”  
——就像当初自己一无所有地流浪时所唯一拥有的那只猫咪一样，如今的朴正洙也终于成为自己怀里的宝。

呼啸的风终于从远方刮来，情爱的欢愉让使两人双双叹息。  
饮酒时说个不停的人此时一言不发，只会微阖着眼喘息和哀叹，偶尔被折腾狠了才低声求饶。而原先因赌气话少的金希澈则不停地吻他，吻他的唇、他的颈侧、他的胸脯，也附在他耳边说那些自己在深夜里曾反复咀嚼过的缠绵情话。  
朴正洙眼中涌出泪水，更紧地搂住他的脖子，腿也紧紧缠住他精瘦的腰，只恨今夜不能长久。

快攀上巅峰时，金希澈搂着朴正洙坐起身，面对面地动着。今夜心思汹涌，金希澈吻着怀中人已经微微红肿的唇瓣，伴随着急切地顶弄说着热切的爱，说着下山后携手江湖的畅快，说着莫被仇恨牵绊的未来。  
朴正洙听得真切，倾身吻上了他，炙热地、动情地吻，却久久没有回答。

12  
夜最深时房中终于安静下来，房中氤氲着暧昧的气息。金希澈一脸餍足地用手臂虚虚揽着朴正洙，满心欢喜和豪情。朴正洙安静躺在他的胸膛上发呆，听他说些未来下山后的种种安排，脑中混混沌沌。  
这样居于山中，什么都不管，可真好啊……  
许久后，朴正洙轻轻挣开金希澈的怀抱，背对着床捡起散落的衣服穿上，金希澈的目光还缠绵在那个光裸的背上，充满得偿所愿的闲适。可朴正洙始终一言不发，金希澈渐渐才察觉到异常，撑起上半身试探地唤他：“……正洙。”  
已经穿戴整齐却细碎地收拾了许久的朴正洙在心里一叹——这最后的时光，终究不能再拖了。  
他终于回过头，眸光深深更映得面容苍白，“不行。”

金希澈一怔，不明白他在说些什么，可心脏一紧，直觉不是什么自己向往的事，“你说……什么？”  
朴正洙沉默垂下眼睫，一只手扣紧掌心背于身后——  
复仇之路将始，其中艰难险阻万分凶险，怕是难有未来。可他的情意，也不得不报。  
今夜甘愿将自己给他，是圆了他的情、给他一个交代，也给自己的沉默情意一个圆满。  
然后，便斩断于此。

呼啸肆虐的风撞进心里，金希澈手脚冰凉，更不愿相信现实，往日里的伶牙俐齿也丢了个干净，“那你，你这样是什么意思？今夜……”  
“今夜不过……一场你情我愿而已，什么也算不上。”朴正洙握紧了拳，面上一片云淡风轻，彻底背过身去，“还有师傅说的让你助我，你也不用放在心上——我的事情不用你插手。”  
“朴正洙！”金希澈头脑一昏，一掀被子急急起身，“什么叫‘什么也算不上’？你再说一遍！”  
朴正洙却不回头，只一个闪身避开了金希澈伸来的手。  
金希澈僵住，缓缓收回手，心中大恸，嘴唇颤颤欲言又止，最后只是满是苦楚地笑了笑，“原来，你的练心今日终于已经功成——恭喜啊正洙，你可以下山了。”  
金希澈深深凝望朴正洙的背影，看他毫不留恋地推门而出，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
所谓练心，即炼化七情六欲，不再因私情而欢欣、不因己仇而悲怒，目视天下，舍去己身。

——原来自己当年最终弄丢了那幼猫，如今也终是同样弄丢他。

13  
“师兄！”李东海拨开成群围住的师兄弟，急切地搂住人群最中心的朴正洙手臂不肯松手，“怎地如此、如此突然你就要下山了？之前怎么一次也没有听你说过！”  
朴正洙温和地摸了摸李东海的小脑袋瓜，“我的练心近日已经功成，师傅说，我可以去尝试出师的那条下山路了。”  
“可……可你要是下山了，我就见不到你了，”李东海撇了撇嘴，有些委屈，眼睁睁就要落泪，“我……我舍不得你啊……”  
朴正洙看着这个由自己从小照顾大、也最是偏心的师弟，眼眶也泛上微微红晕，侧过头顿一下稳住情绪，才温声安慰李东海，“以后若有时间，我会回来看你的，也许到时候也会接你一起下山……以后没了我在山上约束着你，切记遇事多思量，多顾着身体。”  
李东海噙着泪，吸了吸鼻子，不情不愿地点了点头，又想起了什么扭头，小心地看了眼人群外独自冷眼抱臂的金希澈，凑到朴正洙耳边嗫嚅：“那……希澈师兄……”  
朴正洙后脊一僵。

“其实……”朴正洙小心地行于青石板路，看着身前几步外散发着浓浓怒气的执拗背影，轻声道：“你不必也此时下山的。”  
“怎么，”金希澈不回头，此时步履更是飞快，语气冷冷像是裹着利剑，“我要下山出师也要经过你的允许吗？”  
朴正洙被带刺的话语蛰得一个瑟缩，面色渐凉，许久之后只是淡淡抚了抚衣袖，“……自然随你。”  
金希澈沉默许久，冷冷哼了一声。  
随后的路上两个人都没有说话。  
朴正洙看了看身侧的金希澈，心中明白哪怕刚才试图拦住他，可又不得不承认有他在身侧的确宽心不少。  
通往这条路的入口平日里多数时候都被封死，里面更是有师傅布下的种种精绝机关和诡秘阵法，自然是难之又难，便是自己也难说有十足把握。且自踏上这条路起，即选择离开师门的所有庇护，从此刻起生死只由自己。  
而哪怕金希澈嘴上说得那般无情，朴正洙心里明白他还是担心自己独行此路难以应付，才会这般执拗地就算吵架也要护在一侧与自己一同下山。而自己和他从小一起，他精武略自己擅阵法，携手的胜算的确更大。  
想到这里，朴正洙叹了口气，又正了正面色，从腰带处抽出一把扇。金希澈脚步微顿，此时才侧过头难以自持地看了他一眼。  
如何能不认识——这把去年自己亲手所制、作为生辰礼物送予他的扇。  
但看他从来不把它从那盒子里取出来，金希澈原还以为他本不喜欢的。  
朴正洙觉察到了他投来的灼灼目光，黏在身上滚烫似火，可他却不回视，只越过金希澈当先朝前走去——  
这么久以来，从不将它取出是因为太过爱惜，是因为舍不得，是因为心中清楚……自己心底对他那份沉甸甸的感情早已不容忽视。  
是即将溢满心头的湖泊，再不远离就会被淹没。  
所以……在失去所有勇气之前，藏住一切、推开他。  
朴正洙步履飞快，行在前面。

这下山路至此始终寂静，毫无机关陷阱，朴正洙却不敢有任何松懈——师傅是得道有大神通的人，如何敢轻视。  
背后忽地有风簌簌生，暗刃从诡奇的角度射出，朴正洙心中警铃大作，暗道一声来了，猛地扭身就想要避过。可这忽然的动作扯动了昨夜折腾太过的腰，他的身形不由得一滞。  
朴正洙无奈一笑，做好了受伤的准备，袭来的机关刃却被尽数击落——只见金希澈拔剑，衣袍翻飞中潇洒地划出一个圆弧，却隐隐是一个保护的姿势。  
收了剑，金希澈也不理垂目哑然的朴正洙，当先而行。朴正洙盯着那别扭又沉默的背影，犹豫许久，还是轻声道：“……多谢。”  
金希澈始终静默，连点头应允也不肯。  
既已落于后位，朴正洙也不再逞强，只随着金希澈安静走着。可眼前的背影太过熟悉，好似散发着温暖的弧光，指尖也仿佛还残留着昨夜温润肌肤的细微触感……朴正洙心神恍惚，却忽地听到他当头一喝，“收心！”  
朴正洙眼神一凝，瞬间收敛所有心思，忽地抬臂拦住了正想开口训斥的金希澈，低声道“……是璇玑阵。”  
金希澈不得不咽下嘴边的话，眼中却浮现些许疑惑。他虽不精于阵法谋略，这些年也随着师傅学过些许，可这个阵法却连听都没听过。  
朴正洙下意识抬眼望去，和他凌厉的眸光对上时差点咬住舌头。抿了抿唇，朴正洙才低声为他解释：“我曾见过，在……你为我寻的那些孤本上。此阵凶险，你切记跟好我。”  
金希澈只得随在他身后，看他打量许久这貌似普通的石板路，前进七步、后退两步，又扭身纵跳，再斜着变换落脚点，虚中一探，最后在一侧的石壁上一抹又是一敲，一个石室蓦地显现。金希澈压下心头惊异，随他一路过去，站在石室门口撇了撇嘴，“老头子布置的阵，也没多难嘛。”  
朴正洙却知道厉害——此阵入则随变，死生一线。要是不认识这个阵，又或者是任何一步踏错，可就不是这么轻松的事了。朴正洙无奈地笑笑，也不多说，只伸臂推开了门。  
洞中温度微低，朴正洙被激得微微一抖，握紧了手中的扇子。等适应了寒意抬头观望，他才发现此洞中陈列着各式各样的武器，刀剑棍棒无所不有。  
应该是出师前师傅最后的馈赠了。  
朴正洙心下了然，慨然而立，而金希澈却早已经迫不及待地走了进去。百无聊赖地随意转了一圈，金希澈看花了眼，也不由得为师傅的豪阔手笔咋舌。  
他本就精于各式武器，此时在这数种选择中更是难以决断，侧目却发现朴正洙已进到最深处取起一把破旧又不起眼的长剑深深凝望着。金希澈忍不住好奇走了过去，朴正洙正好回头望来，递过了这把剑，“这把……”  
金希澈接过，轻轻拔开，只见此剑的剑鞘虽古朴陈旧，细看来花纹却尤其沉稳大气，里面的剑刃更是锋利异常，泛着冰冷锐气和凛冽寒光，凛凛劈开夜色。  
一看就是把绝世好剑。  
随意挽了个剑花，金希澈心底泛上喜爱，瞬间已经决定了就是这把。可看着一旁正含笑望来的朴正洙，他忍了许久还是问出了口：“你呢？”  
“我？”朴正洙一怔，随机反应过来，不过笑笑，“我不能拿——如果被认出来会给师门带来麻烦。”  
金希澈一噎，干脆赌气般随手挑了一个，蛮横地塞到自己怀里，“那我拿！”  
朴正洙又笑了笑，也不阻拦——那是一把玄铁长弓，反正金希澈也挺擅长，替自己多拿一件用来自保也好。  
这么一路前行，直至推开最后一道门，金希澈一眼就认出眼前不远处就是那城镇，另一侧是官道，可借驿站去往他城。明明告别师弟们下山时还是正午，而这一路出来竟已经是深夜了，果然师傅布置的这条路还是暗藏玄机。  
可此时月光皎洁，只映得人面容惨白。  
步履不由得停下，双双站定。朴正洙心中泛起不舍，一时不肯开口。金希澈张了张嘴，也不知该说些什么。此时一阵风轻轻吹过，发丝拂过面颊，金希澈在恍惚中忽然想起昨夜欢愉时自己曾替他揽住凌乱的发。  
金希澈只觉得自己要疯了——从昨夜起就疯了。  
眼前这个人，无论如何不肯接受自己的情意，可行为种种间却又是念着自己的，明明不是铁石心肠却又偏要无情。  
怎么能有这样会折磨的人？  
心底翻滚着灼热的不甘和恼怒，让金希澈无论如何都不肯罢休，无论如何都还是想……再试一试。  
金希澈抬手，紧紧抓住了朴正洙。

14  
这么多年来，金希澈从来风流潇洒不在乎人间恩仇，他也不希望朴正洙的余生都被仇恨牵绊只余奔忙劳碌。  
那样的一生太苦，不如恣肆江湖。  
他紧紧抓住朴正洙的手腕不容许他挣脱。可这手腕着实太细，还隐隐露出昨夜自己失控时给他留下的痕迹，金希澈不禁担心这纤细的骨该如何搅动这天下风云而非在自己无法及的暗处径自折断。  
下一秒，金希澈抬眼望去，固执的眸中闪耀的执着似火，一簇一簇烧得正旺——  
哪怕曾碰壁千万次，却偏还想再试这一场。  
“正洙……随我走吧，随我下山，我们可以去任何地方。”静默对视片刻，金希澈艰难开口，声音涩涩，“你我不过棋盘上再普通不过的两枚棋子，这世间——就是这副模样，我们改变不了什么。”  
朴正洙心中一痛。  
立场不同，他不曾经历过那些锥心刻骨的仇恨，朴正洙也不怨他与自己所想所求不同。可那是金希澈啊——昨夜自己已经说过那么伤人的绝情话，可他今日还是念着自己、如此忧虑地恳求自己。  
多么好的……他啊。  
可朴正洙始终安静凝望。

金希澈目中的希望，在这片寂静中终是逐渐暗淡，直至熄灭。所最后鼓起的勇气，也难以幸免。  
“我……”朴正洙还是不忍看他失魂落魄，嘴唇瓮动着。  
“——什么？”  
他是如此急切地追问着，就好像还在痴心盼望着自己能回心应允。  
朴正洙在这份因自己而瞬间复燃的希望面前不由得畏缩，最终仍只能轻声道：“……我不能够。”  
那些血海深仇，还有失散多年的幼弟，都等着自己去寻，又如何能在此时撒手而去呢？

心中的热火瞬间熄灭，只余青烟杳杳散去。金希澈苦笑着忍下，却还是不肯死心，“那，至少让我帮你……”  
朴正洙眸光温润，习惯性地抿唇露出梨涡，低头细致地替金希澈最后一次拢了拢散乱的衣襟，再抬首时眸中已是丝毫不让的坚定，“不。”  
“这是我们家族的仇，所以也只能由我自己来报。”朴正洙轻轻后退一步，像是隔开鸿沟，只余衣襟无风自动，“和你相识的是朴正洙，与你有同门情谊的也是朴正洙。而此时此日之后，我只是李特——也只能是李特。”  
金希澈皱起眉头，目中皆是难以言说的困惑和痛楚——他竟要改名换姓与自己划清界限到这个地步？竟连自己的助力他都不肯接受丝毫？  
他、竟、能、如、此、狠、心？  
胸中蓦地燃起沸火，灼得金希澈眼眶通红。忍无可忍下，他重重上前一步，探头去寻那人的唇，只想凶狠地撕下他故作冷漠的虚伪外壳、逼迫他承认明明也对自己有意。  
朴正洙站在原地未动，只微微一偏头，避开了这来势汹汹的唇。  
金希澈瞬间僵住，眉睫颤颤，只觉连呼吸都不会了。  
昨夜以来，哪怕胸腔里的那颗心被揉碎、被碾压，被痛楚燃至灰烬也还在固执地搏动着，拼命想要将那份爱意传达至彼岸，誓死不肯停歇。  
可如果彼岸负手而立的就是那个狠狠将这颗心剖出的刽子手呢？如果这颗心就是在他的手中才这般支离破碎的呢？又当如何？  
心如刀绞，金希澈在恍惚中才终于意识到朴正洙是真的不愿意接受——不是迫不得已，不是言不由衷，不是一切自己曾为他找过的借口。  
可这太让人难过了。  
金希澈微阖上眼，终于沉下了面色，“……你可真够狠心的。”  
这也是朴正洙第一次直面金希澈的磅礴怒意，携着狂怒如怒浪般劈头盖脸迎面砸下。朴正洙凝视着金希澈毫不收敛地露出以往尽数隐藏的尖锐棱角和锋利犬牙，恍惚间才终于明白了为何其他师弟都宁愿被自己重罚也不肯直面动怒的他。  
莫名被刺痛，朴正洙胸中也泛起怒意，一倾身揪住了金希澈的衣领——他也终于动了怒。  
“我狠心？我、狠、心？十年了——金希澈，十年了！我背负这份血海深仇已经十年了！”眼中泛起了泪，朴正洙咬紧牙关忍下，“你期望我给你什么回应？你又在盼望我在此中如何抉择？你可曾知晓我这十年每一日过的都是什么日子——我无一日曾安眠！”  
“而你——你与我相识也十年了，从一开始就知道我的身世，也是我唯一的……朋友，你却就是这样想我的？你只认为我狠心？”朴正洙难掩失望，颤抖着咽下了心口那句话——  
如若我真的狠心，就不会这般千方百计推开你！就不会只希望你能肆意江湖不被我牵绊！  
可这句话，不论如何，不能说。  
朴正洙颤颤松手，背过身去，嗓音微哑，“无需多言……你走吧。你曾说过我的心愿就是你的心愿——我的心愿就是，你走吧。从此……江湖不见。”  
金希澈颤颤后退一步，又满目坚决站定——够了，被践踏至此，也足够了。  
他一甩衣袖抬步离开，再不回头。

15  
夜已深，晚风又起。  
朴正洙听着身后的脚步声逐渐离去直至再无声息，却始终站在原地。许久后，他摸了摸颈侧，上面还留着那人的吻痕。  
方才的怒火逐渐散去，朴正洙回身，沉默望着金希澈匆匆离去的路，只觉得好似浑身的暖意都随着他的离去而迅速卷离全身，自己孤苦置身于冰封寒冬，冷彻心扉。  
朴正洙抬起手，揉了揉眼眶，露出了一抹苦涩又无奈的笑容。  
其实那些伤人的伤心话，不止他听了会伤心，自己说的时候又何尝不是痛彻心扉，胸腔空洞只余鲜血淋漓。  
其实这个残忍的刽子手在不为人知时将自己的心也一并剖出。  
也不是不明白他的良苦用心、他的情意，可是……又能如何呢？  
自己早已经没有资格去追求个人幸福，更何况与自己在一起他不会幸福。  
自己将要面对的恩怨是非，不容心软，也绝不应牵连他在其中。他本是自由的林中雀，应潇洒人间成为江湖传说，而不应被自己牵扯，朝不保夕。  
他将会成为自己的软肋。  
所以……就将软肋生生拆下、藏在自己也无法触及的地方。  
既然无论如何无法全了他的灼灼心意，那么至少……保他一片没有自己的静谧人间。

“哎，你听说了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“听说端宁上人的两位爱徒，刚携手下山……可就决裂啦！”  
“……啊？”

TBC

承诺了九个月的坐火箭🚀来了  
其实我很喜欢这个故事，一直在完善大纲  
要是有个机器能把大纲自动转化成文就好了  
_(:з」∠)_


End file.
